1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to golfing tees, and more particularly to a golfing tee having separate head and base members, wherein the head is bi-directionally pivotal about pivoting means.
2. Description of the Related Art
Golf is a sport growing in popularity, both in viewership and participation. The golfing tees presently used are dominated by the wooden variety. Wooden golf tees are easily broken by the impact delivered by a golf club. As such, golf tees are easily consumed, but not necessarily easily replaced. The golfer frequently must replenish his/her supply of golf tees by purchasing bags or in bulk. Further, replacing wooden golf tees requires the consumption of wood sources, especially trees.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,839,304, issued in the name of Lerick, discloses a flexible golf tee featuring a resiliently flexible head connected to a tapering base about a resilient element;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,414,268, issued in the name of Chase, discloses a golfing tee having a pointed end for insertion into the ground and a cupped seat (opposite to the pointed end) for holding a golf ball placed therein, the cupped seat comprising a plurality of petals yieldingly flexible;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,966,214, issued in the name of Collins, discloses an improved, reusable tee comprising shank and head elements connected to one another and providing limited pivotal movement of the head element in relation to the shank element;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,418,916, issued in the name of Matsuura, discloses a golf tee comprising a peg member for insertion into the ground and a head member for placement of a golf ball thereon, and an elastic member (spring) provided between the peg member and the head member;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,747, issued in the name of Young, discloses a golf tee assembly with at least one reusable tee attached from a retaining member anchored to a teeing ground;
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 301,046, issued in the name of Morabeto, discloses an ornamental design for a golfing tee comprising a head portion for holding a golf ball, a tail portion for insertion into the ground, and an intermediate portion capable of collapse upon impact by a golf club;
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 360,006, issued in the name of Sample, discloses an ornamental design for a golfing tee comprising a screw driven through a hexagonal base, with a resilient spring attached on the opposite end of the base and supporting a dowel and a cupped top; and
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 370,041, issued in the name of Thomas, discloses an ornamental design for an adjustable height golfing tee comprising an elongated tee portion having a cupped head and a pointed tail and notches intermediate thereto, wherein a disc is impinged by the notches and permits vertical adjustment of the disc to act as a height guide for setting the tee into the ground.
Consequently, a need has been felt for providing an improved golfing tee that provides a bi-directionally displaceable head member upon impact of a golf club, and allows for repositioning and repeated use of the same golfing tee.